Stormtroopers
Stormtroopers appear in the Star Wars series of films. They serve Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. They are noted for having poor aim once the empire began recruiting rather than using clones. Despite their professional military training and noticeable combat effectiveness against less important characters, they are incapable of seriously injuring or even hitting the main protagonists. They also appear unrealistically vulnerable despite their armor, falling down, apparently dead, from a single shot to the shoulder or abdomen. History Stormtroopers were originally the skilled, Republic-serving clone troopers. After order 66 was executed all the clones began killing and hunting down all the Jedi. All the troopers were clones of famed bounty hunter Jango Fett and look exactly alike, except for designs they would put on their armor to express a degree of individuality. Once the Empire made it's first reform, all troopers were to embrace uniformity. Eventually the empire began to use alternate DNA specimens for cloning and even began recruiting members of imperial planets. Stormtroopers arrive to attack with at least one or two squads. Each squad counting about nine stormtroopers total. Stormtroopers try to outnumber the enemy but this tactic frequently fails. Clone troopers were better fighters when they fought against the battle droids which is probably due to the fact that the Republic valued the soldiers as men rather than disposable minions. Also, the leadership of jedi generals contributed to their effectiveness in battle by designing plans rather than relying on superior numbers to gain victory. Imperial Remnent The Empire began to decline after the Battle of Endor and stormtroopers became less common until the Empire was just a small territory ruling only a few planets called the Imperial Remnent. Since stormtroopers were less common and the Remnent did not have the economy of the former empire, stormtroopers became much better soldiers because the Remnent knew they had limited troops at their disposal. With their better training, the stormtroopers of the Imperial Remnent led the Remnent to victory in the war against the dreaded Yuuzhan Vong. Fel Empire Several years after the Yuuzhan Vong war, a man nammed Jagged Fel became the Remnent's leader, and under his rule, the Remnent began to grow strong again, but unlike the former Galactic Empire, the Fel Empire was quite benevolent. It rejected the dark side of the force, and embraced the light side and trained their own force sensitive faction, the Imperial Knights. As for Stormtroopers, they became more numerous, but the training from the Remnent stayed the same and they continued to be great soldiers who protected the innocent. And for the first time ever, aliens were allowed to become stormtroopers. Darth Krayt's sith empire and Empire in exile While the Empire began to grow again, the Galactic Alliance of free Planets began to decline due to false-flag terrorism by the One Sith. The Sith cult framed the Yuuzhan Vong for altering planet terraforming projects,mtricking the alliance into thinking the Vong were continuing their war. As war and chaos erupted in the Alliance, the Fel Empires council (Who had members that clung deeply to Palpatines way) decided to restore the Empire as the dominant power in the Galaxy. The Stormtroopers led the Empire to victory in the war, and briefly the Fel Empire ruled with wisdom and generosity, the Evil Darth Krayt staged a coup and broke the Empire into two factions, Darth Krayt's Sith Empire, a government some consider even worse then the first Galactic Empire, and The Empire in Exhile, a rebellion group determined to restore the glory of the benevolent Fel Empire. Every single stormtrooper was forced to choose sides, some sided with Darth Krayt, others sided with Emperor Roen Fel, the ruler of the Empire in Exile. The stormtroopers of Krayt's Empire became just like the ones of The first Galactic Empire, cruel, without mercy, but poorly trained and taught to rely on numbers. The stormtroopers of the Empire in Exile were well trained and proved crucial in winning the war, but Fel died in the final battle and the Empire became part of a new government called the Galactic Federation Trumvirate that united the entire galaxy. Stormtroopers continued to serve the Empires side of the government and still remain great and benevolent soldiers. The 501st Legion This special legion of stormtroopers were selected during the events of the Clone Wars. They received extra training on Coruscant beyond the standard clone training received on the planet Kamino, where all the clones were "born". During the course of the Clone Wars the legion members were assigned many duties, but several ended up serving alongside General Skywalker and Captain Rex. Eventually these troopers served directly under Darth Vader and were notably the last squadron to be comprised completely of Fett's clones.They also fought for the Remnent in the Vong war, and fought for the Fel Empire and Empire in Exile, and proved crucial in winning those wars. Weaponry Standard issue for the stormtrooper were the BlasTech E-11 Blaster Rifle along with a SE-14r sidearm. The Blaster Rifle was modeled after the Clone Troopers DC-15 Blaster in most respects, but was more powerful and much less precise. This fact must also have contributed to the Stormtrooper's famed lack of accuracy. After the Empire became the Remnent, E-11 Blaster Rifles received numerous upgrades making them mor accurate, the upgrades remained in the Remnent and Fel Empire, but Krayt's empire removed the upgrades making their stormtroopers just as incompetent as Palpatines soldiers were. Fun Fact Hitlers minions were referred to as browncoats or storm troopers - although they would ultimately fall victim to Hitler's powerlust during the Night Of The Long Knives, in which they were massacred to make way for the SS. Category:Minion Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Masked Villain Category:Military Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Murderer Category:Sequel Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On and Off Villains